In the prior art, measurement devices for vehicle measurement, in particular 3-D axial measurement devices, are known in which at least one measurement camera, having a direction of view parallel to the longitudinal extension of the vehicle to be measured, is oriented laterally along the vehicle. In order to be able to measure the vehicle and, for example, determine its level, an optically detectable mark is standardly attached to the body of the vehicle, e.g. to a fender. The mark is oriented in such a way that it is situated in the field of view of a measurement camera. For this purpose, the mark must in particular be oriented at a suitable angle. Because as a rule the mark is situated at a distance from the edge of the fender that is to be measured, both in the vehicle transverse direction and in its height, measurement errors occur.